Mitt Nieos
Mitt Nieos was the eighteenth president of the Confederate States of America (12 NE to present). Nieos was the first African-American president of the C.S.A. Previous to serving as president, Nieos served in the Stonewall Republic Armed Forces and the Stonewall Federation Terrestrial Division as a lieutenant. Nieos was one of the representatives at the Constitutional Convention in January of 11 NE to ratifiy the Stonewall Federation's constitution. Nieos is the first Commander in Chief to openly carry a blaster on his hip in his day to day duties in the Confederate States and the Stonewall Federation. Biography Mitt Nathaniel Nieos was born in Richmond, VA in 19 BNE. He grew up there and went to high school there. In 3 NE, he graduated and joined up with the Virginia State Guard and attended basic in the southern part of the state. With the outbreak of the First Confederate War in July of 4 NE, Nieos defected with the rest of his unit to the Stonewall Republic and fought a guirella warfare outside of Richmond. When the war concluded and terrorists from the Middle East detonated a nuclear weapon in Richmond, Nieos was just outside the blast radius. He lost both his parents in the blast and a sibling as well. Nieos continued serving in the Stonewall Republic Army after 4 NE, and eventually was enrolled in officer school. He graduated from his class in the top 5% of 300 students. He was granted the rank of first lieutenant and was given command of a smaller unit stationed on the border of the Confederate Remnants to patrol for any possible problems. He and his unit were a part of the first battle of the Second Confederate War, where a convoy of Confederate-American Imperial troopers crossed the border on their way to Austin, Texas. He and five other men survived the encounter, however Nieos was badly wounded and med evaced to safety. He was later taken to Stonewall City, Stonewall when the Allied States of America fell. When Nieos recovered, he served through the rest of the war and achieved the rank of major. When the Stonewall Federation deployed troops in the UCP Crisis, he and his unit were on the frontlines. Because of his actions during the Battle of Cleburne where he successfully fought off nearly 300 UCP soldiers with four other men in his unit. He was awarded the Medal of Honor along with the other four men that assisted him. In 12 NE, Nieos ran for the office of the President of the Confederate States of America. The nation was being restored along with its original constitution from 3 NE and its land boundaries. Nieos felt he could make a difference in the nation and could strengthen it. He won the election with nearly 86% of the popular vote. This made him the first black man to be the President of the CSA. Political Beliefs Nieos is a libertarian minded individual who believes in less government in individual's lives. He is a member of the Constitution Party and is active in promoting its membership. Nieos is an unusual politician, as he never really intended to run for office. He has no prior experience in politics prior to being elected to President of the Confederate States of America. When the C.S.A. was reformed, he ran on a platform of smaller government, more checks on politicians, and an emphasis on doing what's right based on the constitution. He made a contract with the Confederate people to never compromise his personal morals for personal gain. President Nieos embodies much of the Constitution Party's platform in regards to fiscal and social policy. He believes in a strict hands off policy with the economy unless worker's lives are at risk. He supports continuing the standard 2% flat tax the C.S.A has on all goods and services, along with the 4% flat tax the Stonewall Federation imposes. He supports the ban on income taxes and the continued tariff tax system. Nieos is a strict Right to Bear Arms Clause supporter and openly carries a pistol in his day to day duties. He opposes abortion, however he supports same-sex marriage, stating that "the government has no right to tell anyone who they can marry." This stance has brought him under fire from more traditionalist members of his party. Nieos is a practicing Lutheran, and has been seen attending a local church with his family in the capital, Montgomery, AL. Category:Stonewall Federation